Aftermath
by No Longer Writing See Profile
Summary: Set after the battle. the Na'vi have won the battle and humans are packing up and leaving. The fallout of the battle begins to fall upon everyone, even across races and the stars.


**Another Oneshot for you guys. Please R&R. If this gets decent reviews it may turn into a three or four-shot going further into the problems through the aftermath of the battle. I have purposely left out several parts which I could flesh out for the second chapter, if it goes ahead. Again R&R please. Thanks. Italics is Na'vi speech and normal text is English.**

**Aftermath**

The display flickered and the image became grainy until it righted itself. A unshaven Jake wearing a tank top sat facing the display, recorded by the camera directly opposite him. Looking back up to the camera Jake frowned slightly before smirking.

"This is Jake Sully, signing off." Hitting a button on top of the camera the display became blank and Jake proceeded to wheel himself to a open link pod. Jumping into the link pod Jake heaved his brittle legs into the pod with him. Pushing his wheelchair aside be laughed to himself before allowing the smile to fade from his face. Taking one last took around the usually buzzing link room he notes how empty it felt with only four or five people occupying it including the scientist who was busy readying his link. This was where he met Grace at first; his first day couldn't have gone any worse. Grace didn't want him, he was reminded about his brother murder upheaving mounds of guilt and sorrow. Jakes stomach twisted again before he sighed and lay back down.

"Just another dumb-grunt huh, Grace?" Jake muttered before pulling the link pod lid closed on himself allowing the familiar darkness to engulf him.

-divider-

"How's your shoulder Norm?" Max asked while Norm sat despondent on the gurney "Norm!"

"Huh, oh its fine..." Norm replied quietly. "How's my Avatar?" he asked his voice breaking a little.

"Mostly flesh wounds but the collar bone was chipped. You're a lucky man, half an inch lower it would half tore through your heart!" Norm stiffened looking morbid

"Gee thanks..." he muttered in reply rubbing his forehead. Max laughed and clapped him and on the back.

"You're good to go, buddy." Norm pushed himself off the gurney and made his way to the door before waving to Max. "Say hi go Jake for me!" he shouted. Norm gave him thumbs up in agreement. Max smiled and shook his head as he collected some medical supplies to run out to the First Aid officer who was currently outside helping tend to some injured Na'vi the more seriously injured had been taken back to the Tree of Souls to be tended to by the clans healers and Mo'at. Strapping on his exo-pack, Max stepped outside and found somewhere near 100 Na'vi milling around the site. Trying not to stare too much he immediately focused himself on his task.

"Hey. Hey! Max!" someone shouted across the site. Maxs head spun nearly 360 degrees to find whoever was calling him. Eventually he laid eyes on a blonde haired woman who wore a red cross on her arm. Sighing in relief he jogged across the asphalt ground to meet her.

-divider-

Jake felt himself become subconsciously aware that he wasn't alone, and rightly so; the love of his life was by his side with her forehead against his arm. Jake knew where he was from the way the hammock felt different; he was in the longhouse of the Avatar compound. Jake smiled while he opened his eyes and began to observe her. Her face was calm and pure yet her tail betrayed her facade which snapped and whipped in short, sharp sweeps showing she was anxious. Neytiri was knelt beside him, seemingly praying to Eywa, her lips moving without the faintest whisper, her fingers latching themselves within Jakes. Jake felt so in love it reminded him if being a teenager with a ridiculous crush on someone who was way out of their league. Jake smiled as a small, yet knowing smile etched itself onto Neytiris face. Jakes heart seemed to ache and feel hollow when he was away from her for more than a day. Before the war when he slept in the bunks in the mountains there was always a part of him that made his stomach churn uneasily in the knowing that he was betraying her trust in him. He knew he would have to tell the truth sooner or later, he knew she would almost certainly kill him for betraying her trust and the peoples trust, insulting their culture, their ways.

Jake almost whimpered at the memories of what had come to pass which prompted guilt to fill his mind. How could Neytiri love him, truly see him after he hid so much from her? Insulted her people? Broke her trust and her heart? Was she just following the way of the people? After you have mated you are mated for life; that is what he was told and came to understand. Was it possible she regretted the mating? She who threw away her whole life to be with someone she loved, she saw.

'She couldn't have truly loved me though!' Jake argued with himself unable to purge the rancid doubt spreading through his mind and heart like a foul disease poisoning every little last bit of hope, infesting itself into him.

'She fell in love with someone who was a lair! A cheat!' his mind raged, arguing like he were separated in two.

'She loved you though! You mended her broken heart! She loves you and you love her!'

'But its because of me so many died when they didn't need to!' he countered unwillingly giving up on himself.

'She loves you! She Sees you! Ask her yourself you god damn-'

"Jhake?" came a soft voice from beside him "My Jhake, are you okay?" Neytiri asked nervously her eyes full of worry for him. Jake had unknowingly screwed his eyes shut and furrowed his brow while arguing with himself. Neytiri heightened herself to see Jake better who was laid on his back with his head turned to look at Neytiri. Jake searched her eyes for any sign of regret but found only worry and anxiousness.

"Are you okay, Jhake?" Neytiri asked again in her accented English. The hairs on the back of Jakes neck stood while waves of goosebumps rolled over his skin with every syllable she pronounced.

"I'm fine Neytiri" Jake muttered "Just tired" he finished until Neytiri furrowed her nonexistent brow, a trait she picked up from Jake. Neytiri pressed him further knowing something wasn't right, yet her mate remained silent and so did she while the awkward silence rose between them. Jake sighed heavily and climbed from his hammock. Neytiri watched her mate kneel beside her to which she turned and faced him, neither speaking a word until Jake heaved a sigh.

"Neytiri, do you regret our mating?" Jake asked solemnly looking down to the hands on his knees. Jake exhaled a breath he didn't realise he was holding when Neytiri took his right hand off his knee and held it on both of her own.

"No" she said softly who took his hand and placed the palm over her heart and slid her eyes closed. Jake was clueless as to what Neytiri was doing and decided it was best to stay quiet and simply feel her strong, calm and slow heartbeat against his hand, which was strangely soothing to Jake. "Why?" Neytiri asked looking at Jake who swallowed a lump the size of an apple in his throat.

"I doubted you... Saw me anymore" he admitted. He watched as his words washed over Neytiri, her face became unfathomable and confused. He immediately regretted telling her, she looked as if she about to cry. Jake removed his hand from across her heart but kept it close "I'm not sure if I deserve this" he whispered "I'm not sure if I deserve you." Neytiri simply seemed to stare at Jake which unnerved him.

"Why?" Neytiri asked again with a shaky voice

"Because I betrayed the people, your people. I betrayed your parents trust, your trust. I broke your heart, Neytiri. You fell in love with a lie, yet you still say you love me even after finding out I lied." Jake voice shook heavily and he had to take a few breaths to steady himself before looking back into Neytiris eyes "Its because of me so many have died that didn't need to. You threw away your future, your whole life because you fell in love with a lie. I betrayed your whole clan and I broke your heart and... and I-I am so sorry. I really am, Neytiri."

Jake fell into silence and diverted his gaze from Neytiris who was still staring where his eyes were a second ago. Jake was surprised to say the least when he found a warming presides on his chest. Looking down he found Neytiris hand across his heart, with her almost sat in his lap.

_"My Jhake, I will always See you" she said feeling his heartbeat "You may have betrayed us, but you brought the clans together to fight a great evil. You tamed Toruk. You came back even though I told you not to. You won my heart back, you made it whole again. Jhake, I could not imagine my life without you." _Neytiri tipped Jakes face to look at her and her heart fell; a single tear rolled down Jakes cheek, carving a deep line into his handsome features. Neytiri wiped it away with blend pad of her thumb, his face in both of her hands. Jake blinked the white hot tears away while Neytiri leant her forehead against his deeply inhaling his scent and vice versa. Jake gazed disbelievingly into Neytiris eyes who put her words into actions that he understood. Neytiri slipped a hand around his neck and pulled him into a deep, loving, soul warming kiss. Jake allowed his hands to find their way to her waist and neck making her moan at his soft, loving touch. Jake and Neytiri both knelt, pouring their souls into the single kiss, for a good while before breaking apart, the need for air becoming too great. Neytiri kissed Jake again who skilfully parted his lips with her tongue, begging for entry. Jake obliged willingly allowing their tongues to wrestle for dominance, which Neytiri won due to Jake being so shellshocked.

"I see you, My Jhake" Neytiri whispered as she rested her forehead on Jakes own.

"I see you and I always will, Neytiri. My life would be nothing without you" Jake muttered quietly making Neytiri smile showing her brilliant smile.

-divider-

_"Many have perished, Ta'kn. I wonder what we are to do" _admitted Mo'at who had just finished performing yet another ritual on one of the many bodies of Na'vi that had been found in the battlefield. _"There are many who will not be found"_ she concluded looking to the Na'vi sat to her right.

_"Eywa was looking over us in the battle, she would not let the sacrificed souls remain lost, without cause." _Ta'kn stated before moving off to tend some more of the injured.

_"Eywa deliver us from this time of great sorrow. Deliver us new hope for the future, deliver us hope for our children and our children's children." _Mo'at sat for a while due to being exhausted and simply observed what was happening around her. Her heart dropped like a stone as she watched as a white veil was placed over a Na'vi males body by a healer whose tears fell onto the skin of the deceased Na'vi mixing with that of their mate and child who wept, distraught at their fallen mates and fathers side. Mo'at felt tears forming in her own eyes. Forcing her numb legs to act, she stood and slowly paced forward towards the male while the healer made their way towards Mo'at. The Tsahik opened her arms to the healer who fell into them gratefully, weeping against Mo'ats shoulder who also allowed her tough exterior to fade and be made vulnerable like the rest of her people where a stream of tears flowed carving small rivers into her features.

_"I can not do it anymore Tsahik!" _the healer wailed _"Every injured I treat dies! I have seen too much death today"_ the healer sobbed helplessly against Mo'at, her body shaking from the sorrow that wracked her. _"Please! Don't make me do anymore" _she cried falling to her knees and it was only then she realised the healer was covered in blood to her elbows along with her thighs and stomach.

_"Calm, child, be calm. You will do no more today. You have done more than enough. Go rest. Eywa be with you"_ Mo'at said beckoning an able warrior over to escort the healer away

_"Thank you Tsahik" _the healer sobbed while the warrior helped her to her feet

_"Make sure she cleans up and rests, Krantalo. I am trusting you with her."_ The warrior simply nodded and ushered the young healer along with a supporting hand.

**End**

_What a cruel thing is war; to separate and destroy family and friends, and mar the purest joys and happiness Eywa has granted us in this world; to fill our hearts with hatred instead of love for our neighbours, and to devastate the fair face of this beautiful world_.

**Adapted from: Robert E. Lee, letter to his wife, 1864**


End file.
